


长夏将尽

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	长夏将尽

白石的表哥到修车厂接白石下班时恰好看到白石打开了汽车前盖，伸出双手要去触碰明显还在冒着白烟的发动机，来不及冲上去阻挡白石的动作，只好大声嚷一句“停！”

所幸白石向来算是个极为听话的人，听到阻挡的声音之后便停下了手上的动作，于是表哥松口气，大步走上前去，将已经被掀开的前盖重重盖回去：“先回去吧，明天再修。”

“好。”白石也不多说，只是抬起手来，手背在侧脸上蹭了一下，于是白皙的面颊便粘上了黑色的机油。表哥看着沉默的白石叹了口气，终于还是放软了语气：“下次碰发动机的时候要戴上阻热手套，不然你会烧伤的。”

 

“工作还算是顺利么？”白石坐在副驾驶位，无聊地将眼神投向窗外流动的街景，一面向表哥搭着话。

表哥是警署的成员，最近忙于同不良暴走族斗争，暴走族的年轻人们有的是精力和大把的时间，常常昼伏夜出，是以表哥最近都是一副头痛的神情。尤其昨晚，是祭典的日子，大批的警力被调动去维稳了，没注意暴走族把好好的道旁墙壁都用油漆涂鸦了一遍，据说只抓到了几个未成年的样子，其余的暴走族都在表哥他们赶到之前溜个精光。

“不太好。”果然，表哥的回答在预料之内：“今天一整天只找到了一个，仍然是未成年，只好教育了几句就放行了。”

“那墙壁呢？”

“大概要重新粉刷吧，又要被大家骂拿了税金却做不了正事了。”表哥大概是真的很头痛，找到了能够抱怨的机会便滔滔不绝起来，无奈是自己挑起的话题，白石只得有一搭没一搭地听着。

今天也是，被话唠表哥逼得关注起本地治安事件来。

 

结果第二天的工作仍然算不得上手，躺在躺板上钻进车底之后便睡过去的白石把修车厂师傅气到心脏病简直要发作：“放躺板的时候一定要记得反光筒！这次幸亏是我看见你了，如果是别的司机没能看见你径直开过去了呢？我怎么跟你爸爸交待？！”

白石揉了揉因为睡意尚且有些发涩的双眼，眼睛盯着放在身前地板上的反光筒，直到把师傅的话听完以后才反应过来原来不是因为工作时间睡着才挨骂的啊，在心里笑自己捉不住重点，是极轻极淡的一点笑意，居然也涌上了嘴角，一直滔滔不绝地教训着白石的师傅被她这笑容磨去了大半的怒意，最后也只得无奈地一甩手：“啊气死我了！”

既然这么说了，自然是不至于气死的，白石脸上的笑容扩大了，带点求助神情地指一指身后那辆车，是超出自己能力范围之外的故障，师傅瞪了自己一眼，用脚将反光筒的位置踢正了，这才躺倒在躺板上，滑到车底下去了。

白石没了活计，干脆去车厂外面闲逛，沿街走了几步，面前的墙壁变得花哨，应该就是表哥说的那面被涂鸦的墙，大概还没有来得及粉刷回去，隐隐看见有人涂了些“AKB”之类的字眼。原来是偶像宅，一时觉得好奇心被引了起来，于是上前几步，弯下身来端详着涂鸦。

“你在看什么？”声音响起来的时候白石顿了一顿，这才转过脸去看向那声音的来源，一个挂着耳机却又戴着帽子的马尾少女，还穿着制服，肩上挂着一个乐器的背包，音痴如白石，看乐器包的形状分不清那究竟是提琴还是吉他。

那少女倒是一副不期待回答的样子，反而走上前来，弯腰指指墙角处的一小块绿色涂鸦：“这个是我画的。”

白石便也跟着弯腰去看，绿色的油漆画着的不知道是什么，圆圆的模样，还长着两条腿，谜一样的生物。

“这叫豆一样，它其实是白色的，只是我们昨天没有白漆了，只好拿绿色凑合。”少女打开了话匣子便没完没了地说了起来，白石只好听着，又想起昨天被迫听表哥抱怨涂鸦事件，肇事者之一此刻居然就在眼前，想着想着忍不住笑意，嘴角又勾了起来。

“啊！抱歉，说到感兴趣的事情就没完没了。”那少女总算停了下来，将挂在脖子上的耳机往上提，结果帽子又掉下去，手忙脚乱，一脸懊恼。

白石就笑，摘了阻热手套，弯腰捡起帽子来，帮少女戴上，少女刚刚还是一副话唠的模样，这个时候脸对着脸，反倒又不好意思起来，眼神垂下去了。白石帮她戴好了帽子，顺便叮嘱一句：“帽子还是戴好，这边可是会有警察出没的，你额角的油漆大概还要过个几天才能洗掉。”

少女原本是垂着头的，听到白石这么说时抬起眼来，看向白石的脸，随即又换上一副猛然想起什么的神情：“你是那个、那个……‘全世界最喜欢你！’”

白石看着少女，笑了一笑，点一点头，又摇一摇头。

这样意味不明的动作，少女居然也能理解白石不愿继续聊这个话题的想法，于是便老老实实地换了话题：“几点了？”

白石抬起手来，食指在腕表上敲了一下：“五点五十分。”少女惊呼一声，转身便朝着前面的舞厅跑去，跑了几步又像是突然想起什么一样，急急地转过脸来，白石还站在原地望着少女的背影，见状便冲着她笑一笑。

少女扶一扶肩上的乐器包，随即双手并拢成喇叭状，冲着白石大喊起来。

“西野七濑。”

“什么？”白石一时没能反应过来。

“西野七濑，我的名字。”少女半张脸被双手挡住，只眼睛弯了起来：“我知道你叫白石麻衣。”

 

等到加班结束的表哥开车到修车厂来接白石的时候，不出意外地看到坐在车前盖上发呆的白石。想要让她多说几句话，于是提议去外面逛逛，白石微微摇一摇头，又好像是突然想起什么一般地起了身：“那就去吧。”

走几步是被涂鸦的那面墙，再走几步听见隐约的乐器声，白石眼睛盯着舞厅门前的霓虹灯牌发呆的时候，旁边的表哥已经开始做解说了：“这间店是附近高中不良少年的聚集地，大概他们中间有不少人也参加了涂鸦吧。”

那倒是真的。白石想起名为西野七濑的少女额角那一小块油漆，于是无声地笑了起来。

“哥哥你先回去吧，我想去看看这里的表演。”这样说着，把表哥打发走了。

 

进了门之后要在狭窄的过道里走上一小段路，转弯后隐约的声音骤然变成轰鸣，白石皱一皱眉，这样的场所，如果是之前，绝对没有办法习惯的，现在却能够做到不排斥了。

一眼便看到西野上了台，帽子已经摘掉，舞厅的灯光下居然也看不见那一小块油漆，是站在主唱旁边一些的位置，主唱是个穿着嘻哈的男生，不止主唱，其他的成员也都穿着宽松，弹键盘的女生甚至把头发编成了小脏辫，穿着制服的西野在这组合里就变得有些显眼了。

开唱了，主唱摆出一副嘻哈的pose，一上来就是一大串的说唱，白石忍不住又皱皱眉，她不常听音乐，偶尔听上几首还是在父亲或者表哥的车上，中年大叔的风格，或许是因为这个，白石才直到现在都没能培养出什么对音乐的喜好的。

男生一直在台上晃来晃去，到后来甚至把话筒摘下来，仍旧是大段的说唱，白石被人群挤到旁边，抬眼看西野，后者垂着头，一脸认真地拨着弦。

男生总算消停下来，西野也停下手上的动作，走到麦克风前，居然开口唱了起来。

西野倒不是说唱，白石空耳技能一向不好，听外语歌不看歌词从来听不懂，但听西野唱日语，居然也有些半懂不懂的，只是觉得西野唱得很投入很纵情，当然，也好听。

是好听，平日里在爸爸或者表哥的车里感受不到的，好听。甚至会有种想要闭上双眼让声音流过全身的感觉。

西野唱完了，男生继续说唱，白石拨开人群朝前走了几步，西野这个时候看见白石，于是一脸惊喜地冲着白石挥了挥手，白石便也抬起手来回应。

 

“没想到你居然会来。”西野将手里的冰镇可乐恶作剧地贴在白石脸上，屡试不爽的小小惊吓手段居然没能吓到白石，白石只是伸手接过了可乐，然后拉开拉环。

西野便在白石身旁坐下，也拉开手里的可乐。

过了一会终究是忍不住，还是问了起来：“你一直是这么安静的么？真的像小松一样哎。”

 

小松是白石之前在一部低成本电影作品里出演的角色。白石微微仰着脸，等口里争前恐后翻腾的泡泡都消停之后才开了口：“不是，我之前是个很闹腾的人来着。”

“哈啊？”西野的语气盛满了质疑。

“是真的，也不想去演那个戏来着。”

“那怎么又去演了？”

“是我爸爸啦，”白石觉得诧异，之前无论如何都不会讲出口的话语，现在居然对一个刚刚见面没多久的人讲了：“他是导演的朋友，跟我说，你就去演来试试看嘛，一定要我去演。”

“欸……为什么不愿意去演？”西野也有些不解，她印象中的女生都是对这种能够露脸的机会趋之若鹜的类型。

“因为功课啦，那部戏是去年年底拍的，当时我正好在想考大学的事，又觉得功课太多，怕赶不上，拍戏的话会花掉很多时间。”

然后就是沉默了，两个人一面喝着可乐一面听着身后远处舞厅里传来的隐约声响。

 

“但是我很喜欢。”西野突然又开了口。

“嗯？”

“喜欢小松，喜欢‘全世界最喜欢你！’”西野一手握紧了可乐的罐子，压低了嗓子做出嘶吼的神情，白石一看就笑了，西野是在模仿电影里自己的动作和台词。

“学得挺像，可以去演戏了。”

“不要，”西野的回应干脆利落：“我只想唱歌。”

“欸，大学不去上么？”

“大学啊，那是一年之后才会考虑的事情。”

白石将空掉的易拉罐放在一旁的地上，重新转过身去看向西野：“你今天唱的那个是什么歌？好听。”

“好听么？”提到音乐西野就来了兴致，又把挂在脖颈上的耳机摘下来给白石戴上：“这里面有demo，放给你听。”

刚刚在舞厅的时候太过嘈杂，白石听不清楚歌词，现在安静多了，虽然说唱部分仍然听不懂，但好歹听懂了一点西野唱的部分。

“好听。”白石将耳机摘下来还给西野的时候，这么称赞了西野。

 

小松喜欢的人不喜欢她，这很正常，但放在面向市场类型的电影里，小松就是女二号，即使面容精致又青春气息满溢，也没有办法成为主角。

小松不知道该怎么做，她原本只是个情窦初开的高中女生而已，白天上课，晚上做完功课跟邻居家的朋友一起出去玩，在门禁之前回到家去。

但是她喜欢上一个小混混，经常打架斗殴勒索混舞厅的那种。原本是路过舞厅门口眼神都不愿停留的人，这下也败给心上人的笑容，开始战战兢兢地走进喧腾的舞厅给他送钱，零花钱都拿给他，不够就去拿父母的。他在接过那些钱之后露出灿烂到不行的笑容，笑着伸手揉一揉小松的头顶。然后小松的心脏就砰砰地跳个不停了，即使她知道他做出这样的动作来，也不是出于爱。

小混混后来为了那部电影真正的主角，也就是女一号，在街头斗殴中被捅了一刀，镜头变成俯拍，小混混捂着伤口躺在地上，血缓缓地流淌，他的刘海凌乱地挡住了额头，生命从他的眼睛里一点点地流走。

我们的小松，胆怯又爱得热烈的小松，在这个时候冲上去，却又因为害怕地上的血液而止住了脚步，她朝前挪了一小步，又一小步，还是不敢踩在心上人的血液上，于是她只好一边哭一边大声地喊，好像他离她有半公里远，虽然他就躺在她眼前不到一米的地方，虽然他的心离她不止半公里远。

“全世界最喜欢你！”

电影到这个地方就剪辑掉了，这个镜头之后小松就彻底消失在这部电影里，只剩下女主角一个人大段的感伤独角戏。

 

白石洗过澡之后，电脑响起了滴滴滴的消息声，今天夸赞了西野的歌好听之后，换了联系方式，西野说是为了把demo文件传一份给自己。

果然是西野，很遵守承诺地传了文件过来。

白石点了接收之后对话框里就没有跳出什么新的对话了，于是她去吹了个头发。

吹完了之后才听见消息声，原来是西野又讲话了。

“你演了小松之后变得沉默下来，身边的人有没有感觉到呢？”

“大概，总能感觉到的吧，”白石想了一想，才在键盘上继续敲了起来：“但是没有一个人来问过这个问题。”

“……欸，对不起。”

“没关系，”白石让光标在对话框里移前移后，最后只是简单地说了：“我还挺喜欢跟你聊这些的。”

“啊，那就，抱抱你。”西野继续传过来的话语倒不像是愧疚很深的样子，但白石还是能够体会到西野那一点点的柔软情绪。

于是她自己的情绪也跟着变得柔软起来。

“谢谢你，”顿了一顿才继续敲了字过去：“我没有觉得很难过，我只是，跟小松说了再见之后，有点不知道该如何是好而已。”

 

“所以为什么又要来修车啊？”白石正费力地研究着发动机时，听到了西野的声音：“明明是这么不女孩子的工作，虽然麻衣样穿这身工装很帅气。”

于是直起身来，看向西野时脸上已经露出了笑来：“是我爸啦，说我要演的下一部戏是修车工，所以硬要我趁着暑假来提前体验一下。”

“欸，要不要去游泳馆？”西野不说话，笑着冲白石扬了扬手里的运动包，白石这才注意到西野今天没有背乐器，也没穿制服。

“你就先去试一试嘛，又不一定说你以后就是要以演戏为生，但是暑假反正也没什么事情不是么？”父亲敦促自己来修车厂体验生活时的话语不知为何突然被回想起，于是白石抬起眼来，摘下了黑色的隔热手套，看了一眼腕表。

“陪你去好了。”

 

“……你来游泳馆根本就不是要游泳，哪有在深水区一个劲地下潜的？”白石将手里的冰镇可乐递给西野一瓶之后，抱怨了起来。

“哎呀，我其实只喜欢潜水，不喜欢游泳的。”浅水区的西野将湿透的头发稍微理了一下，接过可乐之后眯起眼睛笑起来，白石也拿她没有办法。

“真的，不要游游看吗？”西野继续地发出邀请，白石一如既往地摇摇头。

于是西野也遗憾地摇摇头。

“真是的，如果麻衣样是朋友的话，我就干脆把你拉下来了。”

 

一个月之后西野做到了，在白石伸手将易拉罐递给自己的时候，西野拽住了白石的手腕，然后将白石拉到了水池里。

“你胆子变大了嘛。”白石也不恼，只是将被水打湿的头发整理了。

西野笑嘻嘻地弯下腰去，从池子里捞起了沉底的可乐：“因为觉得麻衣样似乎是不会对我生气的样子。”

得寸进尺了喔，白石在心里这么想着，也只是笑笑，催促西野动作快些，“等下游泳馆就要闭馆了。”

“闭馆也不怕，我知道从哪里出去。”西野这么说着，竟然是一副赖着不走的样子，白石不曾在意，起身爬了上去，一边又催促西野动作快些。

“不要，想跟麻衣样再多留一会儿。”

如果是朋友的语气，倒也不会觉得哪里不对，但西野的语气太过恳切了些，脸上也没了笑着的神情，白石就有点觉得困扰，于是移开视线，用干毛巾擦起头发来，越擦越觉得不太对，西野今天有些不太对，说什么觉得自己无论如何都不会对她生气，说什么想要再留一会儿。

白石不讲话，西野便也不讲话，于是就更觉得尴尬，顾不得耳朵里还湿湿的，从包里拿出耳机来戴上了才继续擦头发，动作也太过慌张了些，结果连随身听的开关都没打开。

 

白石自己都搞不清楚她怎么有能耐在听到令人震惊的话语时能够保持擦拭的动作，她只是愣愣地一直擦拭着垂在眼前的那一绺，太能耐了，再擦下去都能用这一绺头发点着火了。但还是要继续擦。

“之前说过，大学是一年后才会考虑的事情来着。”

“但麻衣样是现在每天都在考虑的，睡觉前会考虑，手机解了锁之后会考虑，听音乐的时候也会考虑。”

“音乐其实前段时间就听不下去了，没几分钟又开始想麻衣样。”

白石维持着擦拭的动作。

不要讲那个字，不要讲。

“我，喜欢麻衣样。”

还是讲了。

虽然白石仍然在神经质地擦着眼前的那一绺头发。虽然西野认为白石戴着耳机听不到才敢这样吐露心声。

 

“与一个角色告别的过程是漫长又苦闷的，会痛苦，但也会觉得想念。”晚饭之后父亲的眼睛盯着电视屏幕，说着的话却是给自己听的：“麻衣很适合演戏。”

“适合吗？”白石的手要把沙发皮都抠下来一小块了：“我哪里适合？演了那样懦弱又无能的人，什么都来不及了才开始大声地表白，你知道为了那场戏导演在我不知情的情况下把我训了一顿说是要培养我的情绪吗？我当时都要吓死了。”

“但是小松这个角色很棒啊，是真实的、而不是扁平的商业片配角。”父亲的话语仍旧不疾不徐：“而且你跟剧组里的人也都成为朋友了不是么？你还偷偷把导演之前的作品都看过了，我知道。”

白石垂着头不去讲话。

“你的体会和表现力很强，你适合表演。”父亲仍旧盯着电视屏幕：“而且你演的角色，并不是你自己，你仍旧是白石麻衣。”

“所以三天后的修车工角色，你要不要进组？”

白石沉默。

“我知道你的答案了。”父亲的语气格外轻快。

 

“觉得我现在的生活像是在沿着没有尽头的楼梯向上跑，”白石对着坐在身边擦拭头发的西野这么说着：“而且是那种，你跑过一阶，身后就碎掉一阶的楼梯。”

“麻衣样的话，没有问题的哦。”西野擦拭着头发，仍旧是笑着的神情，是白石想要保存封冻起来的笑容。

“我啊，明天要进剧组了。”

“欸……这么快吗？”西野手上的动作顿了一顿：“不过也是，夏天都要结束了。”

广播里开始发出闭馆的通知，白石仍旧坐在原地，继续说着话：“那面墙，被重新粉刷过了。”

“哪面墙……啊，”提出了疑问之后又恍然的神情，西野有些不服气地撇了撇嘴：“等我之后再去画几个豆一样。”

“那还是不必了吧。”白石笑到眼睛都眯起来：“告诉你一个秘密，我表哥是警署的。”

“……天啊。”西野睁大眼睛的样子像是某种吃惊的小兽：“那麻衣样为什么没有举报我？”

“你猜？”白石缓缓收起脸上的笑容时，头顶上的灯熄掉了，随即是远处的，不一会儿，整个游泳馆都陷入了黑暗。

白石晃动了手腕之后，腕表表面反射出的一小块光斑，在不远处的地板上游移着，西野的视线顺着那一小块光斑走，随即看见满池的波光。

眼睛，在这个时候突然被什么晃了一下，这才反应过来是白石的腕表，肇事者已经笑得十分夸张了。

“这是小松形态之前的麻衣样吗？果然是活跃到夸张的程度啊。”西野这么说着，感觉到白石朝着自己靠近了一些，双手捧住了自己的脸，然后嘴角就落下了一个吻。

因为吃惊而朝后放的手，碰翻了立在一旁的易拉罐。

金属碰撞地板的声音，和白石压低了的声音混在一起。

“即使身后的台阶会消失，我也还是会向前。”

“我喜欢你。”

“白石麻衣喜欢西野七濑。”

“如果你不喜欢我的话，拜托你说拒绝。”

但是似乎是根本没有做被拒绝的准备，因为在那之后，白石的吻，真真正正地落在了唇上。


End file.
